


【白魏】小三儿

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926
Summary: 大咚房东白 x 游客学生魏骚气小魏勾引已婚房东的故事





	【白魏】小三儿

**Author's Note:**

> 大咚房东白 x 游客学生魏  
> 骚气小魏勾引已婚房东的故事

　　房东很大。  
　　魏大勋当了几天盯裆猫，得出这个结论。  
　　他渴了很久，当真是有点馋，学校里很少有这么大的，他看着这个合住了几天的人有些蠢蠢欲动。  
　　男人坐在沙发上，毫无自觉地开着腿玩手机，两腿之间不可忽视的一包东西连宽松的睡裤都遮挡不住，让魏大勋移不开眼睛。魏大勋清了清嗓子，走过去坐在白敬亭旁边，装作自然地贴到房东的身上：“白哥，看啥呢？”  
　　“新闻。”男人性格规矩稳重还结了婚，实在不好勾搭，不然小魏第一天发现那人资本不小的时候就扑上去了。  
　　男人动了一下，避开魏大勋过于亲昵地手，身下的东西也更明显了一些。  
　　这么大……一定很舒服，他不介意当个小三儿。  
　　魏大勋饥渴地舔了舔嘴唇，甚至能想象到那东西在自己的后穴里进出的触感。  
　　坚硬、滚烫的性器。  
　　唔，不行了。  
　　魏大勋的身下已经半硬，身体叫嚣着许久未被滋润的不满，后穴一张一合地等待异物的进入。他壮了壮胆子，跪在了房东的身下，一把抓住了那人份量不小的东西。  
　　“怎么……唔？！”白敬亭惊讶地吸了口气，“大勋？！”  
　　借宿的学生抬眼，仅一个眼神便媚态横生，瞥得已婚男人心里一跳，也就是这一愣神让魏大勋得了空，不由分说地扒下白敬亭的睡裤，嘴唇隔着内裤吻了上去。  
　　那人上唇薄，下唇却厚，隔着内裤磨蹭着白敬亭的性器，厚唇被内裤蹭得变了形状，偏偏年轻人还抬起魅惑的眼睛勾引，勾得男人头脑发热，半晌才想起来推拒。  
　　“你干什么？！”  
　　魏大勋没着急回答，捏了把男人脆弱敏感的双球，白敬亭推拒的力气小了一瞬，他连忙趁此机会褪下内裤，纵使有心理准备，看到肖想了好几天的东西还是忍不住惊叹出声：“好、好大……”  
　　魏大勋握上被撩拨得半硬的柱体撸动了几下，才笑着回答房东之前的问题：“放心，我什么也不干。”  
　　他伸出舌头，舔了舔男人敏感的顶端，鲜红的舌尖绕着铃口转了个圈，享受的表情仿佛在吃甜到心里的糖。  
　　“我想让你干我。”  
　　话音未落，魏大勋张开嘴一口含住唇边渴求的性器，灵活的舌头熟练地打着圈儿舔弄，前后吞吐，口水在柱身留下晶亮淫荡的痕迹。  
　　“嗯——”白敬亭下意识地抚住魏大勋的后颈，又像碰到开水一样弹开，挣扎着警告：“小魏！”  
　　“白哥。”出门旅游的大学生又吞吐了两下，勾起嘴角冲着被伺候得坚硬的性器吹了口气，“都硬成这样了，就别装柳下惠了。”  
　　他顺从地趴在男人的大腿根，眼神乖巧，说出来的话却淫靡不堪：“房东哥哥，我很好操的～”尾音嗲着转了好几个弯。  
　　“……”男人咬肌凸起，隐忍地咬牙，身下的性器却诚实地跳动了一下，拒绝的话还没出口，温软的小舌又勾到了身下的性器上。白敬亭终于下定决心似的呼出口气：“你自己招惹我的，你可别后悔。”  
　　眼前一阵天旋地转，小魏忽然被打横抱起急切地扔到床上，他扑在枕头里，只能听到男人有些暴虐的声音：“待会你就算求我，我也不会停的。”  
　　  
　　白敬亭一把捞起魏大勋的腰身，挺立的性器强硬地想往里挤，吓得魏大勋连忙挣扎起来：“太大了！别直接进来！”  
　　这句下意识的惊呼很好地取悦了男人，白敬亭挑了挑眉，疑惑地瞥了眼刚刚还游刃有余的人。  
　　“扩张啊！我又不是女人！”魏大勋气急败坏地翻了个身，用脚抵住白敬亭的上身不让人动作。  
　　“我不会，你自己来。”白敬亭好整以暇地直起身子，饶有兴趣地打量年轻的肉体。  
　　魏大勋恨恨地磨了磨牙根，认命地张开双腿暴露在男人面前，舔湿手指往身下探去。平日规矩的男人许是过了刚刚的冲动，看着红嫩的穴口含下修长的手指，忽然有些沉重地开口：“小魏，我有媳妇儿了。”  
　　被提醒的人沉浸在难以满足的性欲里，手指寻找着自己的敏感点戳动，放浪地呻吟着，又眯着眼睛加进第三根手指，这才反应过来白敬亭的话，有些生气地回答：“我、我还有、嗯——有老公呢。”  
　　“那咱俩都是小三了？”白敬亭听了挑起嘴角，握住魏大勋的腰，语气不明地问：“你这样，你老公不管你吗？”  
　　“他管不了。”小魏撤了手指赌气地挑衅，小穴口一张一合的，“我老公不行的。”  
　　“嗯？？？”白敬亭握着人的腰一把拽过来，抵着后穴直接压了进去，顶得魏大勋一抖。已婚男人覆在学生的身上顶弄，性器一下下撞击，房间里回荡着让人面红耳赤的声音。  
　　“嗯啊——好大——”魏大勋受不住地抖着臀肉，穴口被撑到最大，他又痛又爽，胡乱抓挠白敬亭的后背。  
　　男人不为所动，兀自操弄，每一下都用了十成十的力气，顶得魏大勋一耸一耸的，他很少被操得这么开，只能一直软软地重复：“太、太大了……不要了……”那人眼角湿润，爽出了生理泪水，嘴上拒绝，身子却一直扭动。  
　　欲拒还迎。  
　　第一次跟男人交合的人被紧致的甬道夹得头皮发麻，那看起来小小的穴口当真把他的东西全都吃了下去，还不够似的蠕动，这副淫荡的身体仿佛天生就是用来给人欺负的。  
　　他看着年轻人眼角通红的模样，又一记深顶，那人直接被操到了高潮，未曾被抚慰过的性器颤巍巍地抖动，射出几股白浊。  
　　白敬亭又抓着魏大勋的腰动了几下，对方立马发出小兽一样的呻吟。男人捏了把学生柔软的臀肉，还真老老实实地关心：“不要了？”  
　　魏大勋见状立马勾住白敬亭的腰，还软着的腿虚虚地挂在对方劲瘦的腰侧：“要！”  
　　感觉到对方又要动作起来，魏大勋扭了扭屁股，舌尖在嘴唇上转了一圈，泛红的眼睛眯了起来：“你只会这一种姿势？”  
　　被挑衅的男人没恼，只是退出魏大勋的身体，好脾气地笑笑：“你教我。”  
　　“你可真无趣。”魏大勋一把将白敬亭推倒，背对着人跨坐在对方的腿上，扶着高高翘起的性器缓缓坐下去。  
　　这个姿势白敬亭能清楚地看到两人交合的部位，一动不动地被人伺候，欣赏眼前的美景。眼看魏大勋自己玩得越来越开心，白敬亭伸出手握住对方的腰朝着自己的身下一把按了下去。  
　　“啊——”  
　　粘腻的呻吟无异于春药，白敬亭按着人动作起来，浑圆的臀肉被拍打地变了形状，一会扁扁地贴着白敬亭的胯骨，一会圆润地颤抖。年长的房东向来是稳重的，没玩过多余的花样，此刻却着了迷似的一巴掌拍在那人的臀肉上。白皙的软肉红了一片，性感极了，于是第二掌覆了上去，打得魏大勋哼出了哭腔。  
　　“白哥——”软软的嗓音差点勾得白敬亭直接射了出来。  
　　这可不行，得先让这个小骚货满足了才行。  
　　这么想着，他坐起身，魏大勋也随着他的动作跪趴在床上。白敬亭拽起对方的上半身，在床上顶着人往前挪动，把哭叫着的年轻人抵到冰凉的墙上，这才大开大合地进出。  
　　身前冰凉，身后滚烫，魏大勋无助地抓着墙壁，坚硬的下身在床头的棱角磨蹭，终于在白敬亭又一个操弄下射了出来。  
　　后穴忽然夹紧，白敬亭也抱着魏大勋的腰身，头埋在对方的脖颈交代在身体深处。  
　　“你老婆有我好操吗？”终于被轻柔地放在床上的人不知死活地问，“房东哥哥？”  
　　又把这个问题还给我了啊，小护士。  
　　白敬亭听着那人软绵绵地叫哥哥，身下又有精神的趋势。他轻笑一声，吻住魏大勋的嘴唇：“你就是我老婆呀，小魏同学。”  
　　“也是。”魏大勋温顺地环着白敬亭的脖子，感受到那人存在感逐渐增强的下身，警觉地质问：“你不是要又想来一次吧？！哥哥可受不了了！”  
　　“刚刚都说了，就算你求我，我也不会停下来的。”  
　　“白敬亭你别入戏太深、啊嗯——”  
　　  
　　蜜月才刚刚开始呢。


End file.
